a secret
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: this is for writers write challenge ,a late submission of my story


**name of challenge:writers write challenge**

 **name of challenger:user name doesnot exist**

 **author:guddi abhirika fan**

 **pairing:abhirika**

 **prompt:#no15 writing prompt**

 **I think I am last one writing very late before deadline,see tomorrow is deadline and I started writing now**

 **sorry**

 **_secret_**

"abhijeet what is this "

'what did I do know'

"who is she "tarika asked showing a photo

"my friend "abhijeet replied

'oh friend then what is she doing with you there and why is she so close with you in this picture'tarika enquired

"oh !common tarika many girls die for me and this girl just took a selfie with me and you were jealous"

'so then you thought to leave me and date this bloddy girl ,how dare is she to be close with you yesterday'

"yesterday"abhijeet asked with little fear

'yes I saw you yesterday with her in club' what were you both doing there '

"we just ..not...nothing tarika "his voice became slow

'I wanted to know the truth abhijeet'

"there's nothing like that what you were thinking"

'oh then why did she kiss you'she roared

"what! did you saw this ,oh I understood now ,you were spying me"

suddenly tarika started crying seeing this abhijeet got panic

"please babe don't cry there is nothing like that way in which you were thinking"

' I know you are hiding something from me' she hiccupped in cry

"please tarika drink this water please"

she looked at his eyes which were full of concern and pure love for her but she wanted to know whether he loved her or not and he looked at her eyes which were red due to cry and still some tears were falling

he made her drink some water .after some time she stopped crying and he looked at her pure face but don't know which harmone made him to do , he moved forward to kiss her but suddenly she slapped him by seeing him coming closer

"ouch"

'don't touchme until you tell the secret you were hiding from me'

"okay okay babe,but you promise me that you wont be hurt"

'okay'

"do you know ,you are good when you are angry, I love you more in your jolly mood and love to watch you when you blush"

' this is not answer to my question '

'I know'

"if you wanna say reason say or else I will leave ,I don't wanna waste time in you speech of flirt"

'what do you mean'

"huh!nothing duffer , I am leaving "tarika took her bag to leave his house

'listen tarika I will say'

tarika stood but didn't turn around

"this gonna hurt you tarika"

'let it be,please tell'

"you already know that I went to paris for my graduation ,there I met her ,don't know why I liked her nature and we became good friends but one day suddenly she proposed me and I denied she went in depression and after few days I came to know that she had cancer

I thought that I was the reason to do this or her and tried to cure her ,took her to best hospitals and spent so much of time and money but alas its waste and I admitted her in hospitals and started paying money for her medicines and I thought I am the person who doesn't deserve anything in life when I met you slowly my life changed ,I didn't knew why I am like this ,It took me some years to clarify that I love you

yesterday I was preparing myself to propose you as I called you to restaurant , I was practising it in home then I got a call from paris that she is missing and she didn't had any cancer or anything she just played with my emotions and money

then I went furious ,she came infront and blamed everything on me and I went in thinking she took it as a chance and kissed me fortunately or unfortunately you came there and l was fully trapped

tarika calmed after listening him and it took some minutes to calm waited for her calmdown

'are you ok'

'hmm'

where is she now

'In paris'

'yesterday I told lie that had lost my property and I have nothing to give her she was shocked and left immediately'

"means she played with you emotions and money .how dare is she" tarika got angry

abhijeet came forward and hugged her from behind

'how did you feel before my secret and after it'abhijeet asked

' I felt like something is burning inside me and like my whole universe is taken away from her,do you know when you called I thought you will propose me and I came to your house to see your practice session and when I saw her kissing you ,then I thought that you have moved on and called me to say this ,at first I was angry,next became furious ,next moment I was sad,next...'

she was continuously blabbering and abhijeet attacked her lips to stop her talk

they continuously kissed each other making some sounds but separated after some time

tarika asked why kiss?

he looked at her and smiled

' for loving me ' he smiled

'hey what about my gift ,you gave slap that means I should get more kisses ' abhijeet said smrinking

'no'saying this she ran away from him

and he started chasing her whole house and they continued their foreplay

 **I hope you liked it**

 **pls review**


End file.
